Cartridges having nozzles for storing materials, such as caulking glue, adhesive, sealant, grease and the like, are used with hand operated guns to apply a bead of material along a crack or groove in a structure. The cartridges are elongated cylindrical tubes having an open end accommodating a piston and a closed end having an elongated generally tapered nozzle. A cartridge and a method of making a cartridge is disclosed by Manen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,091. The nozzle is normally closed to seal the material within the tube. In use, the end of the nozzle is cut off to provide an opening for the dispensing of the material. Small caps and plugs are used to close the open end of the nozzles. The nozzles do not have any valve structures that are operable to control the flow of material through the nozzles and close the open ends of the nozzles. When the end of a nozzle is exposed to air, the material will dry and harden. This plugs the discharge opening of the nozzle.